The present invention generally relates to the ultrasonic field, particularly relates to an early warning method and device for an ultrasonic probe and an ultrasonic apparatus.
At present, ultrasonic techniques are more and more applied to the medical field: an image is formed by approaching an ultrasonic probe to an object to be imaged to assist a doctor with diagnose, wherein a real-time volume probe can provide a real-time three-dimensional ultrasonic image for the doctor.
Some parts of this real-time volume ultrasonic probe, such as motors, gear boxes, belt systems, etc., are easily worn out. These parts have limited service lifetimes. For example, the service lifetime of the gear box is about million cycles. It is impossible to predict existing service lifetimes during which these easy wear-out parts can work properly, so a user always suddenly encounters that the ultrasonic probe cannot work properly. At this time, the probe has to be stopped for a service person's check and maintenance. However, the service person cannot come here in time usually, so precious working time loses.
Meanwhile, the ultrasonic probe is not always put into the normal using condition. Over thermal, over current, over voltage and other extreme conditions may occur during application of the ultrasonic. When the ultrasonic probe is down, a service person can only relay on his/her experience to analyze what causes the probe to break down, and even sometimes the service person needs to “open” (destroy) the probe to look into the detail. If the service person can obtain some information related to the real-time working environment and field prior to failure of the probe, it will help the service person much to find the root cause of problems quickly.